narurpfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: War
Introduction During war with anyone there is special ways to obtain information on your enemy and quick methods to destroy them. With this war guide there will be no troubles and everyone knows how it works. There is different steps that you must take to before being able to start an attack upon a Ninja/Samurai village. There will be a few rules listed on the bottom of the page. Attacking a Village During the attack on a ninja and or samurai village a lot of things to prepare for a offensive strike or a defensive tactic, in the listings below is what could happen during a war and steps you need to take before declaring war or attacking a village in general. Step one: Spying The first step of starting an attack is village information you must send one or a group of ANBU Black Ops members to area of which your quarrel lies. Things you'll need to obtain are; Structural plans, Information on the Ninja within the village, and which goods could be obtained through the attack. *15 posts to obtain posts on Ninja/Samurai in village with a 45% chance of being caught *10 posts to obtain structural plans on buildings within the village with a 35% chance of getting caught *5 posts to obtain the inventory within the hokages mansion Step two: Intel set up After obtaining the plans and information on the village you must plan a detailed plan of attack you want to carry out listing if any Navel attacks, siege equipment and all objectives during the attack that needs to be done. Step three: Siege set up The second step in order to attack a village would be set up. weather its strengthening your navy or buying siege equipment such as catapults and Siege towers to get over the village walls. The Kage/Emperor will have to take from the village treasury. There is no cap on how much money you can spend on an assault but make sure you don't spend all of your Ryo or your village taxes will rise impacting everyone! Step four: Attack When attacking your selected village you must travel each land/sea/ocean with all of your equipment for the attack, all of the soldiers (NPC) than setting up out side of the village before one is to attack. *5 posts to set up siege equipment *5 posts to set up NPC soldiers *one post to begin attack Note: Between posts you may be interrupted if noticed by kage NPCing village guards which would lead to retaliation and usage of canon fire and ninja/samurai coming to meet you during your setup. Note: After a siege you may scrap weapons, armor, and siege weapons. Navel Battles Attacking a navel fleet, trade ship or anything the opposition puts out to sea is tricky and there are steps to follow in order to achieve it. You need to obtain special documents so you can learn of the were the whereabouts of where and when the ships would be. Such as if you're trying to rob goods from getting to your enemy you would have to steal the trade manifesto from the trade docks on the land ports. You could also be a stole-away on the ship and sabotage it from the inside. These are the types of mission you send your trusted ANBU on and the steps you need to take before making a move on the enemy are listed below. Step one: Spying *10 posts to find the manifesto from the port docks with a 45% chance of being caught (Same amount of posts to obtain fleet information in a kages mansion) Step two: Intel setup Once successfully obtaining the documents you can start your plan of attack. During this the kage/Emperor will have to invest in new naval ships if one doesn't have any. Navel ships cost a generally hefty amount of money so choose carefully! Step two: Attack After finishing your plans you must start a position of battle for your ships and ready to attack if you are going to ambush them. You could also just attack them with brute force. You will have to wait two posts before hand. Land Battles Land battles are usual spontaneous acts of battle or war, they could range from a few men to a whole army. during a war there usually will be camps set out through out the lands and these camps house ninja or samurai. there could be a regular patrol rolling through the sector and or you gathered Intel on a camp that housed your enemy. These are the types of mission you send your trusted ANBU on The steps you will need to take for a premeditated attack upon a enemy base or camp will be listed below. Step one: Spying You must find who is keeping the important documents on the camps or bases both are held by two different people mostly jonin will hold them. You must search the village these kinds of documents they are usual passed down by only a few people. You can do 5 posts with a 45% chance of finding it. Step two: Intel setup After you complete the information gathering you must make your plan of attack, this usually would be some sort of ambush but its all up to you. You have to travel with all your men (able to use blimps for transportation) and set up in the strategic positions set up after making detailed plans. Step three: Attack After your ready and in the proper positions have at it! Attack your enemy! Abduction Abducting anyone takes careful planning and articulation. This is a task for a group of at least four of your most trusted ANBU, they will have gathered information or whereabouts of another ninja/samurai and as an act of war or greed you would want said person to taken captive. listed below is a list detailing on the steps you need to take before you can abduct another OC. Step one: Breach *First you must be able to infiltrate the location of your target. This could take 3-4 posts with a 45% chance of being noticed. Step two: Locate After you breached the location of your target you will now have to find him. This would be much harder sense there would be more ninja/samurai on patrol within the area of your target. Finding your target will be much harder now and will take 5 posts, look out for signs such as more enemy's around a certain area. Step three: Capture Once you had found your target you must now capture him. This could most likely lead to a fight where you'll have to wear down the opposition, sense there would be more than one ANBU with you it should be good, you will have a 100% chance of notifying the guards during the fight if the target isn't subdued under one rotation. After you subdue him/her you will take the target back to where you need to take him/her. Note: ANYONE can be abducted. Assassinations Assassinations can be done on anyone but mostly would be done during a war or to get rid ninja/samurai that pose a threat. Kages and Emperors are also able to be targeted, usually one would hire a assassin or Kage would have their ANBU take care of the assassination. There is no steps for this section sense all you have to do is take the hit out sense you don't have to gather Intel. *The secession rate/per rank Kage/Emperor 55% ANBU 45% Jonin 35% Chunin 25% Genin 5% Rules Rule 1: Ninja villages need a valid reason to attack one another. Samurai and Ninja do not need a reason to battle one another sense they are in war. Reminder: As a Ninja attacking another Ninja village would put a lot of stress on every nation in the Land of Ninja.